Christmas Without You
by EgoVixitVivit
Summary: After the death of her husband, Monica can't bare the holiday season alone. Very tragic, includes character death. Oneshot. Character remain unnamed, but you can figure it out. Sorry its past Christmas.


The night fell silent. Houses were lit up and beautiful. Colors were everywhere, lighting up the white of the ground in the vast darkness. No cars drove down the empty street. It was empty, beautiful, and still. Nothing moved, nothing quivered, nothing blew in the wind. All was peaceful.

It broke her heart the most.

Parents sent their young ones to bed. Presents were unloaded from their careful hiding spots and placed under the decorated tree. Cookies were eaten; milk was drank. In every sense, "Santa" dropped by during the night.

The clock stroke midnight.

It was Christmas.

It was such a happy time for people. Buying gifts, giving joy, being with your family, and every other stupid reason for people to be moderately happy in their lives.

But it wasn't happy for everyone, she reasoned. People went into debt because of Christmas, if you were poor you couldn't buy your dear beloved ones gifts, and so many other reasons.

But her's was different. Yes, she was strapped for cash, but she didn't care. If her house went into forclosure, it wouldn't make a difference, This house was too much of a reminder anways.

Exactly two months ago, her husband died. He was a wonderful spouse, father, and provider, He had a big job at an ad company and together they had two beautiful children who were both under the age of 3. They were so in love. Her heart melted at his words and she loved his tenderness. He was caring, considerate, loving, and to her, perfect. He was her other half, her prince, her soulmate, and her everything. He made her who she was.

And then he died. It was all so sudden. He left to go to work. He was fine. Then the phone rang an hour later. Se was feeding the children and let it go. It rang again. And again. And again. She eventually grew fed up wth the ringing and went to answer it. What happened next changed her forever.

The soft voice was calming yet painful. It was sugary sweet, but she knew that this voice had sour news for her. She was worried. Panic ran through her body. The voice. The voice talked. The voice said things. But she wasn't hearing her exact words. She caught phrases, like "husband", "hospital", and "dead on arrivial". Then she dropped the phone. The line went dead. She fell to the floor.

Her husband was dead.

And now, 2 months to the date later, it was Christmas. She and her children were alone. She didn't have him. She couldn't raise to children alone. She couldn't.

The darkness of her house reflected her feelings. Unhappy, empty, the darkness in a sea of happiness during what is usully a joyful time of year.

She couldn't handle it. The emotional pain. She needed her beautiful husband.

She got the sleeping children out of their room and put them in the car. They drove through the silent streets to her brother and her best friend's house (they were of course married). She opened the door to their house with her spare key that they gave her. She put the carriers that her two sleeping children were in in the living room. She left a note stating that during this painful night, she needed a little time and that they were to watch over her children for as long as they were in their care.

She drove aimlessly, not having a destination in mind. She drove to the city, where it was no longer as silent. The silence was killing her. Silence meant time for thinking. Thinking meant memories. She didn't need to remember. Remembering brought her pain. Pain that no medicationcould relieve.

She was suddenly near a bridge. She got out, without a coat, in the freezing cold. She stood on th bridge. Memories flooded her mind. Pain filled her body.

_This bridge. This time. The snow. The lights._

_"Look at the stars. Aren't they amanzing?" He asked._

_"They are. Each one so special. Unique. Mysterious"_

_He looked at a star. He stared at the brightest in the sky and said, "Star light, star bright. First star I see tonight. I wish that together," he looked her her, "our dreams will come true."_

_"Honey... This may be your wish coming true early. I'm...pregnant._

This is where it happened. She had revealed it to him. There married life really began on this very bridge.

She cried. She sobbed. She was wounded from the death of the one she needed most in life. She needed her other half. She couldn't live without him. She had become so lifeless.

She looked at the stars, found the brightest one, and said "Star light, star bright. First star I see tonight. I wish that I could be with my husband again. No matter what it takes. All I want is him. I need him. I can' be withot him another day. Please, just bring us together once again."

A crash of thunder sounded behind her, startling her greatly. She jumped at the sound and, from her place near the edge of the bridge, fell into the deep, dark water.


End file.
